


(RE:) Buddy, I've got your back

by Author_25, sarahenany



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Spitelout is actually nice for once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 10:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15217427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Author_25/pseuds/Author_25, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahenany/pseuds/sarahenany
Summary: After being tricked into thinking he's losing his Jorgenson by Midlew, he wonders if being a dragon rider was a good idea. However, he soon finds himself in trouble when Mildew accidentally brings a wild dragon back to Berk.(My first story in this fandom, but hopefully, not my last)





	(RE:) Buddy, I've got your back

**Author's Note:**

> Rewritten, thanks to a very cool and creative person called Sarahenany. So, thank you very much Sarah, you're awesome.

A homeowner was relaxing in their house, or at least trying to relax. For the last several minutes, they had been listening to someone grunting as they were throwing something and then a dull thud, the unmistakable sound of metal hitting wood. At last, he got up, sighing.  
“What are you doing?” Mildew opened the door and it turned out to be that irritating Jorgenson boy. One of those draft Dragon Riders. Call him old-fashioned, but Mildew had never accepted dragons on Berk. The beasts were a menace. But all the villagers were mad about them, and now he could rarely talk to someone else on Berk without thinking of punching them in the face.  
"Nothing Mildew, just trying to get better at my aim," said the young whippersnapper  
"And why would you need to do that, since you have a," Mildew felt a shiver going down his spine, "dragon?"  
Snotlout looked around, but still didn't look like he felt safe. "Can't tell you."  
"Oh dear boy, you could tell me that Hiccap..."  
"Hiccup."  
"Whatever, was going to be the next chief and no one would believe me. I know how to keep a secret."  
Snotlout thought about it. He knew Mildew couldn't be trusted; but then he remembered that Hiccup had told him that it was better to talk about his problems. He wasn't sure if he could tell Mildew, but then again, he didn’t really want to tell any of his friends. Besides, he knew Mildew couldn't really tell anyone, even if he tried, because he was so unpopular in the village that no-one would listen to him. "Fine. I feel like my aim is way off and I'm trying to get better. But for some reason, I just can't concentrate."   
Mildew smirked as an idea was forming in his head. "Sounds to me, dear boy, that you are losing your Vikingness."  
"Vikingness?"  
"Yes, you're spending so much time flying with Meathook..."  
"Hookfang."  
"Whatever... that you aren't spending much time with your weapons. I mean, don't you Jorgensons love your weapons?"  
"Are you kidding? Of course we do! We take pride in our weapons, handing them down through generations."  
"Well, in that case, when was the last time you used them?"  
Snotlout blinked, confused. "That last dragon training before Hiccup had to kill the Red Death." He didn’t feel the need to tell Mildew that nobody had felt much like practicing with weapons when they weren’t sure whether Hiccup would live or die, and the old man wouldn’t be too pleased if Snotlout told him how busy they’d been converting Berk to be dragon-friendly.  
"Exactly. The way I see it, this is just the start. First, you lose your skill with weapons. Then, you lose your shield. Then, you start to use your dragon for everything, including fighting. And in the end, you lose your Jorgenson."  
"My Jorgenson?"  
"Your father would probably not be happy about that, you know how proud he is of his heritage. You wouldn't want to let your father down and lose your heritage, would you?"  
"No...not really..."  
"Well if I was you, kid, I’d lose the dragon and pick up your axe...before you lose your aim forever," Mildew replied bluntly. He turned around and headed back inside. But as he went into his house, he smirked evilly to himself. Snotlout heaved a big sigh and headed for home.

"There you are, boy-o." Snotlout found his father and Hookfang on the porch. "Hookfang here was getting worried about you." Hookfang walked over and rubbed his face against Snotlout's. Then he moved so the saddle on his neck was right in front of Snotlout. Snotlout sighed and walked around him, heading into the house. Hookfang turned his head to follow Snotlout with his eyes.  
"You're not going to meet up with your friends?" Spitelout looked at his son, confused.  
"Not tonight, dad. I just need some time to think."  
The door closed behind Snotlout. Spitelout looked at Hookfang, whose head was drooping. He whined softly and looked sadly up at Snotlout’s window.

For a while afterwards, Snotlout never left his bedroom and the others began to get worried.  
"Hello Hiccup,” Spitelout raised his head from the axe he was sharpening. “I knew you and the others would come."  
“Is Snotlout okay?” Hiccup asked, standing in the doorway to the Jorgenson house. The other Riders and their dragons were all clustered behind him, just outside. “He didn’t show up to dragon training this morning. Hookfang came without him! Is he sick?”  
“No, he’s not. He seems all right.”  
Hiccup shook his head and exchanged a glance with Toothless, just behind him. Hookfang groaned mournfully. Toothless nuzzled the Nightmare while Hiccup turned back to Spitelout. "If he’s not sick, what's going on?"  
"I'm not sure, he came home last night and hasn’t left his room since. He didn't even want to ride Hookfang."  
"I'll check on him first." Hiccup turned to the others. “Let’s not all go up there, maybe he doesn’t want us to crowd him.” Toothless looked disappointed, but he stayed outside with the others while Hiccup walked up the stairs.  
Hiccup went into Snotlout’s room, where he found Snotlout lying in bed on his back, staring at the ceiling. He didn’t even hear Hiccup come in. "Hey, Snotlout." Snotlout startled at the sound of Hiccup’s voice and immediately turned onto his side, facing away from Hiccup. "What's wrong?"  
Snotlout didn't reply; he just lay there with his back to Hiccup.  
"Snotlout?"  
Still no reply.  
"I'm not leaving until you tell me what's wrong."  
"Nothing is wrong, Hiccup," Snotlout finally said, lifting his head off the pillow, tilting it slightly. "I'm fine. I just need some time to think things over. Can you take care of Hookfang for me? I want to be alone for a while."  
"Snotlout..."  
"Go away!" Hiccup took a few steps back as Snotlout’s head dropped back onto his pillow. "I just want some time alone."   
Hiccup sighed heavily. "Sure," he replied and walked back down the stairs. Snotlout let out a sad sigh before turning onto his stomach and burying his face in the pillow.  
"What did he say?" Spitelout asked Hiccup as he came back down.  
"He said he needs to think things over. Do you know what things?”  
Spitelout shook his head. “I have no idea.”  
Hiccup sighed, looking through the open window. “Thank you. Let us know if anything else out of the ordinary happens."  
"I'll try, but Stoick needs me to help rebuild the central fireplace in the Great Hall. I'll keep an eye on him until just before sundown."  
Hiccup nodded and left the house. Spitelout closed the door behind him.  
When Hiccup had told the others what happened, they let out a sigh. "What should we do now?" asked Astrid.  
"Let's just continue our dragon training for today,” said Hiccup, trying to sound encouraging. “We needed to do some exercises for short wingspans, so Hookfang and Toothless can sit this one out. Let's get back to the Academy."  
Snotlout was still lying in bed when it was time for Spitelout to leave for his job.  
"Dinner's on the table for ya, boy-o. Don't spend the whole evening in your room."  
Snotlout didn't say anything and Spitelout let out a sigh. But as he was heading downstairs, he heard Snotlout's voice asking quietly, "Dad, am I a disgrace to the Jorgenson name?"  
Spitelout stopped and turned around. "No, of course not! What put that idea into your head?"  
"One thing us Jorgensons are good at is using weapons, from heavy to light, from oversized to world's smallest. But lately, I feel like I'm losing my aim. What if...I lose my ability to fight?"  
“Son..." Spitelout came back into the room. He took off his helmet and sat down on the edge of his son’s bed, putting his hands on Snotlout’s shoulders. "Even the best of us can sometimes lose their touch with weapons. We call it standing on the porch for retired warriors. But being on the porch doesn’t mean you have to pass through that door. You’re just out of practice; you haven't lost it, and you're fit and young, you’ll get back in shape in no time. You may be on that porch but you got another fifty or so years before the door opens.”  
Snotlout looked up at him. “But… what if I lose what makes me a Jorgenson?”  
Spitelout shook his head. “You won’t.” He patted Snotlout’s knee. “I may not show it a lot, but there are times when I have been proud of you, especially that time when you rode Hookfang for the first time. I wouldn't mind if you lost your ability with weapons, but so help me, boyo, if you even think of losing your ability with dragons..." He paused to consider his next words and pointed a finger at Snotlout. "You were the first one of the Jorgensons to ride a dragon.” His chest swelled with pride. “I want my grandchildren to know how to ride dragons as well, but how can they if their father doesn't know how? You understand, boyo?"  
"Yes, dad."  
"Good." Spitelout got up and picked up his helmet from the bed. "I'll probably be back after you’ve gone to bed. Don't stay out too late and train hard."   
Snotlout heard his father going down the stairs and the sound of heavy footsteps across the floorboards. The squeak of the door opening and closing was the last thing he heard before complete silence took over. He sat up and began thinking of what he was going to do.

"Alright, good routine, everyone." Astrid, Fishlegs, Ruffnut and Tuffnut dismounted, each of them scratching their dragons. There was a low growl as a very sad Hookfang landed, then slumped flat on his stomach. He let out another low growl. Hiccup and Toothless walked up to him. Toothless nudged Hookfang's face with his head. Hookfang let out a mournful purr before his head fell once more. Hiccup began to stroke his snout.  
"I've never seen Hookfang like this."  
"Well, dragons needs to be loved just like we do. He gave his trust to a rider and the trust was broken." Hookfang looked at Hiccup. "Aw, I wouldn't worry too much, Hookfang." Hiccup said reassuringly. "He'll come back." Hookfang just let out a sigh as he looked down at the ground. Hiccup continued to stroke him as he looked at everyone else. "That's enough training for today. I think I might take Hookfang for a flight." Hiccup gave Hookfang a rub all the way from his nose to the saddle. "What do you say, want some company for a flight?" Hookfang got up and let out a grunt. Toothless nuzzled him again and crooned at Hiccup.  
"Can one of you fly Toothless back to my house?"  
"I can do it," Astrid smiled. Hiccup smiled back before taking off and flying out the door.

A little while later, on the other side of town, Mildew's temper was running high. He open his door and stared out. The sun was setting, but the view was ruined by all the dragons flying around. Mildew groaned in annoyance.   
"I liked it a lot better when we fought the damn things," Mildew snarled, walking away from his house. "At least the killing made it all the better." He walked off into the forest, away from his house.  
He hadn't been walking for very long when an ominous cracking noise drifted through the air. Mildew froze, quickly grabbed his axe and scanned the area. The forest was extremely quiet and a thick fog was starting to spread through it. There was the sound of a branch snapping. Mildew turned around and pointed his axe straight out. Branches from the trees in front of him began to wave, but not all of them. Mildew turned around again and found himself walking into the fog.  
"Woo, who would have thought fog could do this to you?" He coughed, then he realised something. "This isn't fog, this is...smoke."  
A loud screech echoed through the forest and the sound of something running very fast came closer. “Dragon!” Mildew yelled and flung his axe at the sound as hard as he could. The dragon’s cry was heard again, but this time it sounded like a cry of pain. Mildew ran for his life. He ran until he was out of the smoke and found himself on the edge of the forest, with Berk's buildings coming into view. He dashed out of the woods and ran for the first house he found. He darted inside, slammed the door and looked around for a hiding-place.   
The occupant of the house came running out of a room inside. It turned out to be Snotlout, who wasn't very happy to see Mildew. "Seriously, I can't catch a break from you, even in my own house."  
"The feeling’s mutual, kid."  
“Why are you here?!”  
The squeaking of a door interrupted them; the front door began to slowly swing open. The green gas filled the room, and heavy footsteps indicated that the dragon had come into the house. Both Vikings couldn't see it, but they knew it was there as it began to move around. Snotlout slowly walked sideways toward the door, keeping his back against the wall at all times. The dragon heard him and let out a huge roar, so loud that it could be heard throughout the village. There was a sudden spark. It ignited the gas with a cracking sound and Snotlout was sent flying outside. He landed on the grass, skidding for several feet. When he managed to look up, he could see Hiccup, Astrid, Stoick, Spitelout, Fishlegs and the twins, as well as many of the other residents, who had come out of their houses. Toothless, Stormfly, Meatlug, and Barf-and-Belch stood by their riders, growling at whatever came out of the house. The dragon came out of the burning building, finally appearing through the smoke. It was a Titan Wing Hideous Zippleback, with Mildew's axe in its eye on the left head. It leapt at Snotlout and landed on top of him Snotlout, keeping one of its feet on Snotlout's stomach.  
"Well," Spitelout shouted, grabbing Fishlegs by his shoulders. "Aren't you going to save my son?"  
"Our dragons don't have a clear shot--”   
There was a massive blast and everyone looked towards the sound. The Zippleback and Snotlout were now engulfed in smoke, completely hidden by it. The smoke cleared and Zippleback growled, moving its feet into a ready-to-pounce pose. On the other side was...  
"Hookfang!"  
Hiccup and Hookfang glared at the Zippleback. "I'll get Snotlout, you try and keep it away from him." He told Hookfang. Hookfang snarled and turned his attention back to the Zippleback  
The Zippleback snarled. Hookfang responded by lighting himself on fire and jumping onto the Zippleback. He latched onto their back, and they twisted both heads backward, away from Snotlout, trying to bite him. Hookfang dodged the bites and jumped over both heads, landing facing them. He blasted the Zippleback’s front, careful to avoid his rider pinned under their legs, causing them to rear up. As soon as they did, Hookfang shot them in the stomach, causing them to fall over again. The Zippleback wriggled frantically. Once they leg Snotlout go, Hiccup rushed in and grabbed him, dragging Snotlout back, away from the fight.   
Hookfang carefully paced himself, looking for a weakness. The Zippleback got back onto its feet and paced around him too. The two stared at each other. One of the heads of the Zippleback let off sparks, which Hookfang took as an attack. The two dragons charged at each other. Their claws slashed at each other’s bodies, leaving deep grooves on any soft skin. Hookfang grabbed the axe and pulled it out, making the Zippleback’s left head scream in pain. The right one grabbed Hookfang's neck and flung him to one side. He slid across the ground and stared angrily up at the Zippleback, who moved in for the kill.   
A blast of fire sent the Zippleback reeling backwards, losing their footing and falling over. Hookfang looked over and found Toothless and Meatlug standing by him on his left. Then, Stormfly, Barf and Belch came up alongside him on his right. Hookfang staggered to his feet and the five of them stared the Zippleback down, all growling, all ready to blast. The Zippleback realised that they were in trouble and quickly scurried away back to the forest. When they disappeared, Hookfang roared loudly. Toothless, Stormfly, Meatlug, Barf and Belch joined in too. There was the sound of footsteps moving away as the Zippleback ran deeper into the forest.

As the dizziness slowly cleared from Snotlout’s head, he opened his eyes and found himself leaning up against a tree. He lifted his head up. His vision was blurry at first, but once it came back, Hookfang was the first thing he saw. Hookfang wagged his tail in delight and nuzzled Snotlout's stomach.  
"Ok, ok." Snotlout grinned. "I'm glad to see you too." Hookfang let out a low rumble as Snotlout scratched his head.  
"How are you feeling, son?" Spitelout said, coming to kneel beside them under the tree.  
"I think I'm fine."  
Spitelout smiled and put a hand on Snotlout’s shoulder. "Anything hurting?"  
"Only my head."  
"Well, thank Thor Hiccup and Hookfang arrived in time, otherwise you could have been worse."  
"Hiccup?"  
"He dragged you away while Hookfang kept the Zippleback distracted."  
Snotlout looked at Hookfang, whose head was now resting on his lap.  
"You see, Snotlout, when you gain the trust of a dragon, they'll always stick with you. They help us as we help them. And seeing Hookfang risked his life to save yours, I think it's safe to say that Hookfang will always look out for you. But you need to look out for him."  
Snotlout scratched Hookfang’s head, but something deep inside him was urging him to do something else. "Oh..." Before he could hesitate or start to feel embarrassed, he hugged Hookfang's head. Hookfang closed his eyes and leaned into the touch, then started to purr. Everyone who saw it let out an 'aw', even the twins; Fishlegs looked on the verge of crying.   
Hookfang moved his head off Snotlout’s vest. “Thanks for…” Snotlout began, but then he noticed a big, damp red patch on his vest. “Hookfang!” He nudged Hookfang to turn over and looked at his side, seeing the deep cuts and scrapes the Zippleback had gouged into him.  
“Maybe we should patch you up first…” Snotlout said out loud and looked at Fishlegs.

Hiccup and Toothless found the Zippleback. They were not too badly wounded, but they decided to stay away from Berk. And from that day on, Snotlout was rarely ever without Hookfang. He came back to training and very soon, the two were back to the way they had been. As for Mildew, once everyone heard about what happened, they told him...scratch that...ordered him to help rebuild the Jorgenson house. And Snotlout isn't worried about losing his Jorgenson heritage anymore, because now he knows that he honours it using a different method.


End file.
